


I swear it felt like seven months

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Little solangelo one-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solangelo, very welcoming welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If there ain’t nobody dying I’m not interested”, he grumbled, and his lips returned to Nico who became too busy to see the person blush slightly and walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear it felt like seven months

Visiting Hazel for a week in New Rome was not a bad thing, but Nico still had not been able to wait to get back. After emerging from the shadows of the trees, he was now making his way down to Camp Half Blood again, towards the infirmary where he guessed Will would be. Jason and Piper greeted him from the strawberry fields, and he waved at them but didn’t stop to talk.

“Nico!” Piper called after him, and he turned around.

“You better hurry to find Will, he’s been a nightmare! I think he’s in the infirmary”.

Nico just nodded. What was up with Will? His thoughts were soon cut off, though, when a force of blonde hair and blue eyes knocked him to the ground and warm lips covered his in a heated kiss. Nico didn’t complain about the welcome, just kissed back with equal emotion.

“I know it’s only been seven days”, Will mumbled against Nico’s lips, “But I swear it felt like seven months”.

Nico chuckled at his boyfriend, and made a half-hearted attempt to push him off.

“Will, people are watching!” he said, but Will just smiled and kissed him again.

“I don’t care”.

Someone cleared their throat loudly next to them, making Nico blush in embarrassment. Will hardly left his lips to answer.

“If there ain’t nobody dying I’m not interested”, he grumbled, and his lips returned to Nico who became too busy to see the person blush slightly and walk away.

When he finally seemed satisfied, Will pulled back so that their faces were a few inches apart, still lying on top of Nico.

“Had a good time with the romans?” he asked.

“It was torture”.

“Why?”

“Because you weren’t there, silly”.

Will grinned. “I bet”.

He rolled off Nico and offered him a hand to help him up. Nico accepted, and after he had brushed the dirt off his jeans, Will slid an arm around his waist. Nico leaned into him and did the same, and they continued walking back to camp.


End file.
